With development of communications technologies, to make it more convenient and quick to install an antenna and a remote electrical tilt device, a remote electrical tilt (RET) unit may be built in the antenna, to avoid recording a mapping relationship between the antenna and the remote electrical tilt unit.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural diagram of a prior-art remote electrical tilt antenna management apparatus according to an embodiment of the present application. As shown in FIG. 1, a base station 1 is connected to a remote control unit (RCU) by using a first Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) port. A base station 2 is connected to the RCU by using a second AISG port. The RCU controls a RET 1, a RET 2, and a RET 3. In the prior art, when RETs establish physical connections to multiple base stations, first, different base stations are connected to different Antenna Interface Standards Group (AISG) ports of an RCU, so that the multiple base stations are connected to different RETs by using the different corresponding AISGs, and control the RETs. There is a correspondence between an AISG port and a RET. For example, the base station 1 is connected to a first AISG port of an antenna, to implement management on the first RET. That is, each RET can be managed and configured by only one base station corresponding to an AISG port.
However, in the prior art, each RET can be managed and configured by only one base station corresponding to an AISG port. Consequently, it is inconvenient for multiple base stations to simultaneously manage one RET or multiple RETs.